wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Grinders, Assemble!
Wild Grinders, Assemble! is the second half of the fifth episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the second half 31st episode overall. Synopsis The Grinders are making a loud commotion ans crashed to the Fro-Yo place. The salesclerk gave the Grinders ice cream. The salesclerk announced that the Fro-Yo company is making a new and special flavor in Cleavland. The flavor is dubbed as Icicle Blast, so the Grinders tested the flavor; it gives them brain freezes. Jack Knife is the only one to have his head frozen in a cube. The salesclerk lady ratted the Grinders out of the Fro-Yo store in confusion. Meanwhile, Goggles invented the Heart Ray to thaw out the cube that Jack Knife is stuck on. Goggles starts the Heat Ray, as it reflects Jack Knife's frozen head to outer space. The ray almost knocked out the flying saucer. The leader of the new alien breed gets upset and the squad heads to Earth. The flying saucer landed infront of the Grinders, and the leader proves that Goggles is the only person who is responsible of activating the Heat Ray. After giving Goggles the bunt cake, the aliens summon their destoryer weapons infront of him. Lil Rob halted the aliens from firing at Goggles. Accepting Rob's advice, the aliens decided to disarm their attacks and share the bunt cakes to Rob and Goggles. However, the aliens are interrupted by Jack Knife, who is banging on the UFO's, creating a gap. There is a steam that helps Jack Knife's cube-head to thaw out. The aliens attempt to challenge the Grinders a giant robot duel. The Grinders figured out that they need to create a robot with skateboards. The pink one gross out Jay Jay, but Lil Rob used it instead. The Grinders grind the robot's foot to attack, but it has no effect. The Grinders control the robot, and Rob commands Emo Crys to use the red button, but Emo reacts confused, which makes him to slam many buttons. The right arm that Spitball pilots malfunctions, and the alien robot slams the Grinder Bot with it. Then, Rob commands Meaty to fire the alien robot, but he farts on purpose. The Grinder Bot attacks the alien robot, but the Grinders are victorious enough to stun the robot. Stubford Hucksterball came along to use his board to morph the Grinder Bot, but it has no effect. The alien robot grabs Stubford, and the Grinders are forced to rescue him. Rob pretends to plea the alien robot to release Stubford, before making them to guess the third Door. The alien commander guessed that it was Earth's most precious object. The Grinders gave the Icicle Blast ice cream to the commander, which the alien robot froze his head. The Grinders victoriously leaves the streets, but Goggles stands here, pondering about that who is going to clean up the mess in Sprawl City. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Goggles *Jack Knife *Jay Jay *Emo Crys *Spitball *Jonas: Leader of the New Alien Breed Supporting Characters *Stubford Hucksterball *Fro-Yo Salesclerk Lady *Mad German Scientist *Uncle Ralph Major Events Trivia *The title card is parodied from the television series Avengers Assemble. *When the Grinders' skateboards combined into the giant robot, it is spoofed from the Super Sentai series, and its American counterpart Power Rangers. **The "transmogrifiers" and the Grinder Bot are a parody of the Transformers series. It is the second time the Wild Grinders series uses a Transformers allusion since Grindbox 1080. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders